The present invention relates to a cold circular saw with substantially vertical feeding displacement, particularly with a swingable advantageously from above downwardly saw blade, and provided with a clamping device for abutting and holding a workpiece.
Cold circular saws of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art and designed in different constructions. In known circular saws, either the saw blade reciprocates on a sliding carriage, or the saw blade is arranged on a swinging arm which is movable from above downwardly relative to the saw table or swings from the below upwardly so that the saw blade extends outwardly of the saw table.
When in this machine workpieces having different dimensions are worked and the maximum cutting region of the saw blade is utilized, it is necessary to cut the workpiece arranged centrally to the saw blade axis, e.g. the workpiece must be determined substantially in accordance with the saw blade axis. This leads to the shortest possible displacement of the saw blade and thereby to the shortest possible cutting time.
Since various workpieces have different widths, the clamping arrangements must be respectfully displaced, which is disadvantageous in the case of big machines and long material rods. When inclined cuts are produced, the adjustment of the abutment edge means also a change of the length of the cut, which thereafter must be respectfully set.